Evidence
by musicloverx26
Summary: All Bella needed was proof, proof that the love of her life had been there, real.


**Title: Evidence  
>Author: musicloverx26<br>Rating: T for suicidal thoughts and swearing  
>Pairing: BellaEdward; angst  
>Summary: All Bella needed was proof, proof that the love of her life had been there, real.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Evidence  
><span>Bella's POV

'Evidence, Bella. You need to find evidence. He was here. He loved you.' I told myself, gripping my sides so tightly I almost couldn't breathe.

'He was here. He sat in that chair.' I thought, looking at the small yellow chair that had been his place. 'He sat on that couch, watching a football game with my dad. He stood there when Charlie took our picture before prom.'

My mind was clouded with every single memory that I had of my Adonis. Every touch, every moment, every mind-blowing kiss. It had to be real… I was that creative that I could've created the perfect guy. No one talked of him, or any of them, now. It was like everyone just forgot, forgot that gods in human form had liked before them.

I didn't know what was worse; the fact that I couldn't find evidence that he was here, or the fact that no one would even mention anything about them around me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears flowing down my face as the physical pain of losing my soul-mate filled my entire being. The air rushed out of me as I screamed and screamed, my lungs aching in agony as my body gave out and I fell to the ground.

The linoleum tile of the floor pushed into my face; my tears creating a puddle around me. The agony I felt was enough to slowly kill me, if I let it.

At that moment, I was going to left it consuming my entire being.

Knowing that I was letting the agony take over, I let in all the memories.

His cool marble lips pressed against my forehead as he said goodbye. The first time I touched him in his car, his hand freezing cold. His golden-topaz eyes that could dazzle me in seconds and captivated my whole attention. Our meadow, the flowers in bloom and we lay in the grass, just watching each other. The feeling of riding on his back as he ran through the trees, faster than a bullet. His fingers running smoothly over his piano as he played the lullaby he wrote for me…

The piano!

My mind was focused on the black piano, the beautiful sound that came from keys that Edward played with such grace that it could reduce me to tears in seconds.

Had he left it here? In the old house? Could I even risk going to find out?

Within seconds, I was off the floor, keys in hand, running out the door towards my truck. The rain poured as I fidgeted with the lock, plastering my hair to my face and mixing with my tears. The lock clicked and I ripped the door open. I tripped and fell into the truck as I tried to jump into the cab. My stomach ached from the pain as I dragged myself up and shut the cab door.

My truck chugged along the wet road, barely reaching 30 mph. I willed it to go faster, pressing my foot so hard into the gas that it actually hurt.

The minute the white house appeared in my vision, I fell out of the truck, the engine still running. I ran up to the front porch, sliding in the mud and falling on my face. Mud was slathered down my front as I pounded on the door. I cried more as I grasped the doorknob, pulling frantically until it gave in with an inaudible click.

I sprinted into the living room, eyes wild, as I searched for the black paint that would signify my last hope.

The platform, where the beautiful piano had once sat, was empty. A fine layer of dust covering the surface.

The tears started to fall again, along with the heart-breaking sobs that sounded like a dying animal resonating from my chest.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed to the empty house, my voice echoing against the walls and floating up towards the ceiling. I sobbed and sobbed; the gaping hole in my chest consuming my heart, leaving a swirling dark hole in its place.

My thoughts turned to death: it had to be the only escape. What else was a girl to do when her true love, her soul-mate, doesn't want her anymore?

Poison? Maybe jumping off a cliff? Drug-overdose? At least then I would be out of my mind, the pain somewhat dulled.

Since my life was going to end soon anyway, I thought I'd torture myself even more and go see his old room. I slowly dragged myself up the stairs, pausing on the second landing to remember that day he invited me to meet his family. He had been so close then, his eyes full of adoration.

I passed by the bedrooms, barely remembering which were whose; all I cared for was the door at the end of the hallway that was cracked open slightly. I made my way over, bracing myself to find an empty room.

The door swung open at the slightest pressure. The room was completely dark, and I didn't care enough to turn on the lights.

I felt my way through the room, stubbing my toe multiple times, before I finally found the couch. I launched myself onto it, curling into a tight ball and holding myself together as I cried some more. I stayed there, sobbing my heart out for hours.

I screamed bloody murder when a cold hand touched my shoulder.

I jumped back in shock, causing the hand to fall away from my shoulder. I turned to run, leaving that room, leaving that house and whoever was in there.

I only looked back once… no one was following me. Curiosity got the better of me as I made my way back into the house, trying to keep quiet as I ascended the stairs and arrived at the door to his room.

My heart stuttered and pounded painfully against my chest as I reached up and switched on the light.

No one was in the room.

I collapsed, falling to the ground in the doorway. I buried my face in my hands as my heart pounded with adrenaline. I wallowed in my self-pity; my true love deserted me and I was insane enough to think that he had come back for me.

Hours later, by now I'd probably been gone at least two days, my tears finally dried… I had none left to shed. I gripped the doorway, pulling my body up weakly, my arms shaking from the strain.

As the sunlight came in from the window, it hit something in the middle of the floor.

It was a white envelope… addressed to me.

I jumped on the envelope, ripping it open like an animal. The note fell out onto the floor. I hurriedly snatched it up, my body shaking, as I hungrily took in the neat, cursive words.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry. Forgive me._

_Edward_

I stared at the note in shock. What was he sorry for? For leaving her alone in Forks? For breaking her heart? … Or for coming back and scaring her?

Sobs tore from my body as I broke down for the hundredth time that day. He was here. My Edward was here, in this room, with me.

I had proof that he was real; my time with my personal Adonis was reality.

The extreme feelings of the last few days finally fell away, leaving me completely exhausted. I curled up on the sofa, and fell into a calm sleep; dreaming of my Adonis, my Edward.

I woke up in my own bed, the covers wrapped tightly around me. My mind was still in the sleep-like daze when I felt a cool pressure on my forehead. It was a familiar feeling, so much like…no, I couldn't think of that.

Just as my mind slipped back into a deep sleep, I again felt the cool pressure against my forehead; I sighed contently and fell asleep, my mind and heart finally at piece for a moment.


End file.
